ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Intelligence
General Starfleet Intelligence is probably one of the most interesting and mysterious branch within whole Starfleet. It is feared outside the United Federation of Planets and respected within its own territory. The daily business of the branch is exactly that: Secrecy and spreading mysteries, while protecting the United Federation of Planets from external threats and prevent any incidents before they occur. Only on rare occassions, an Intelligence Officer is being seen by other, as in most cases they mask themselves from others, even from their own people, remaining unrevealed. The Headquarters - at least officially - of Starfleet Intelligence can be found on earth, in San Franciscos, together with Starfleet Command. It is however doubted, that this is the only base, Starfleet Intelligence utilizes, with some others expected to remain secret an unknown. In order to fullfill its tasks, Starfleet Intelligence is divided into several sub division, each specialized in a specific field of work. Starfleet Intelligence is divided in several sub divisions, with each of them tasked with special area in the field of operations. The current sub divisions of Starfleet Intelligence are: *Starfleet Intelligence School *Foreign Intelligence Division *Domestic Intelligence Division *Fleet Intelligence Division *Starfleet Cryptology Division *Special Operations Intelligence Division *Starfleet Intelligence Administration Starfleet Intelligence is ususally commanded by a Flag Officer ranked Admiral or sometimes Vice Admiral. The commanding officer of Starfleet Operations is also the ultimate branch head of the whole Starfleet Intelligence division, including all the Intelligence Officers, serving on the starships and starbases. Mission The mission of Starfleet Intelligence is to obtain, analyze and evaluate information about foreign cultures, species and nations in order to prepare and to protect the United Federation of Planets from any dangers or threats that may arise. This information is then communicated to other Starfleet branches and the Commanding Officers, as well as to the Federation Council, so that actions and preparations can be taken accordingly. In addition Starfleet Intelligence's Cryptology is responsible for the deployment of new, state of the art encryption codes, while at the same time finding ways to break codes of other Empires. Starfleet Intelligence also maintains an Internal Security Division, responsible for counter-espionage and deployment of protection measures, to protect the United Federation of Planets from foreign spies and acts of sabotage or espionage. Senior Staff This is a list of Starfleet Intelligence Senior Staff members. The Senior Staff of the branch is responsible for leading Starfleet Intelligence and its several sub divisions. Achievements None so far. Entry Requirements Due to the nature of its work, Starfleet Intellgience has established additional entrance requirements for officers, interested in joining the branch. In addition to those entrance requirements, all Intelligence Officers are required to pass an extensive background and security check. The requirements that have to be met are the following: * Must be Officer on active duty in a Starfleet branch (Exceptions on case to case base, if applicant does have skills important for Starfleet Intelligence) * Must be in good standing with the UFP * Must have a clean service record * No criminal convictions or reprimands * Strong ability in english language, knowing additional languages is a bonus! * Ability to work independent and with great discretion and responsibility * Ability to remain silent about the work and assignments * Must be able to pass an extensive background and security check * Must pass entrance exam * Must attend personal interview successfully * Must be physically and psychically able to perform Intelligence duties * Must have expert qualifications in all Standard Federation Weapons * Strong Computer skills Only with those requirements met, a member is eligible for a position within Starfleet Intelligence. After the application, a member can expect to be thoroughly interviewed, asked and tested, prior to being admitted into the intelligence branch. After acceptance into the branch, there is additional training at the Starfleet Intelligence School. Please note: Starfleet Intelligence Officers come from ACTIVE SERVICE within Starfleet. It is NOT possible to join Intelligence directly after the Academy! In order to prepare for the application process, all prospective applicants are encouraged, to read through all documentation, found on the Starfleet Intelligece page and additionally make themselves familiar with Federation Laws, Military Code of Justice, etc. Database |} Category:Intelligence Category:Branches